


Day 731

by clrrkegriffin



Series: Time Jump oneshots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Radios, takes place during the 4x13 time jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clrrkegriffin/pseuds/clrrkegriffin
Summary: It's been two years and a day since Praimfeya and Bellamy hears something he thought he lost forever.





	Day 731

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @chancellor-reyes 's s5 headcanon post on tumblr just last night! Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr @clarkewaited
> 
> Also I feel like I need to make a quick note, the "Time Jump oneshot" series is NOT coherent nor chronological. And sometimes it'll even be contradictory to some of the things I sort in here. Mostly, this is just a way for me to organize all my headcanon fics about the time jump into one place, with no connection between the different works. Thanks!

Bellamy is sitting alone in her old cell when it happens. 

It’s been two years as of yesterday and he’s palming the one and only bottle of alcohol left on the ark. The one he saves for the anniversary of leaving her behind. But where he’s promised himself only one shot of the hard liquor a year, he now stares at a half-empty glass. 

Last year was fine. Yesterday too. But today was the worst it’s been for a while. And he’s been trying to drown out the sound of her voice all day. Trying to drown out the sound of his other broken promise, this one to Abby two years ago, still echoing in his head.

Take care of each other.

To make sure nothing would happen to her.

And he told her he would.

And he fucking left her.

He lifts the opening of the bottle to his lips and takes a long swig and doesn’t flinch even as the burn of the alcohol fills his mouth.

He’s already had too much. That much he knows by the growing buzz in his head and the lethargy that starts to hit him. By the way her drawings start to blur together into one mass

He’s trying to make out her sketch of what he thinks is a forest when there’s a blast of static at his hip.

The bottle nearly falls out of his hands as he jumps at the sudden loud sound but fumbles with it right before it can hit the floor.

He’s cradling the glass in his hand when he hears it again. And this time it’s not just static.

“…two years and a day since you left. 731 days. And Bellamy…” 

Back to static.

He rips the radio off his hip and stares at it like it’s on fire. 

What the hell?! Was it even possible? 

For a moment he thinks he’s finally lost it. That or he couldn’t hold his liquor as well as he thought. But the radio crackles to life again after going silent for just a few seconds.

“…still have hope. We will…”

There’s no denying it this time. 

“Clarke?! CLARKE!” He tries to respond to the few seconds of her voice that he had heard. But there’s nothing left. Only static. And this time her voice doesn’t come back.

He plays with the dials to see if he can find her. The one he thought he’d never hear again. But as he shifts his frequency to try and catch her signal there’s still nothing. As quick and suddenly as she came, she’s gone. Again.

He bangs the radio on his thigh once, twice, three times, he loses count, trying desperately to get something. Anything. But to no avail.

He shouts and throws the radio at the wall across from him and it splits in two. Raven’s going to be furious but he couldn’t care less. 

He was so close. She was literally sitting in the palm of his hand and all he did was watch.

But even as hot tears of frustration begin to leak out of his eyes he can’t help but smile.

Clarke Griffin is alive.


End file.
